dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dch2404
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:ClassInfobox page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tierrie (Talk) 23:35, 17 February 2010 Help formatting/building Hey, I'm trying to set up a list of "rare unique items" and explain / research the system used in this game, i started an article called rare items - origins, and seeing as you're so active, was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me format it, maybe rephrase it to try and get more research and results from other players, to provide more information. Let me know, thanks. -whyirishman How to enter armor totals I saw your question in the comments ;) To put the information into the table you'd put it into the ItemTransformer. -- 02:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : If you ask me, the table templates are unnecessarily complex and excludes the majority of the users from making minor touchups as I was trying to do. It also probably makes troubleshooting a bit more more problematic when things go wrong, such as the values not appearing when you've entered them yourself. Dch2404 09:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC) runes I noticed you are adding the rune tracings. Do you want to split them up and I'll add some as well?JESherman 18:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : tbh, im just adding anything randomly as i randomly click the red link. its not a huge deal for me cos i am just copying and pasting the source code. i'll be done soon, then onto the next task, whatever that randomly may be. Dch2404 18:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Ambassador Cera:prices- No problem, I just couldn't figure it out and wasn't sure how it worked. I thought I was missing something in my input. Thanks for explaining it :) --JESherman 12:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Dog link on companions list how do you link the dog article to the companions list ? : looking at the code, the links should all be there. however, looking at the page, it seems that somebody has been playing around with the gallery code and screwed it up somewhat. i think this one is for tierrie to fix. it's beyond my skills. Dch2404 18:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) kk Moving pages I just wanted to let you know that if you spot a page with an incorrect title (and a page with the right title doesn't already exist) you can use the "move" button up the top of the page next to history to do it. It will make things a little quicker and easier for you, and will preserve the page history. Keep up the good work . 08:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :My mistake, I see you've already been making use of it. 10:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : You were 20 minutes late, i had figured it out just before you left your message :p Dch2404 10:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Hehe, well I'm glad I was within twenty minutes of being useful! 02:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) War Infobox? I like the box you've done up for the war pages and was wondering if you would like to start up a template so every new war page can make use of it. 02:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : I could start making a template but it won't be in the current wiki style. The current war infoboxes were always a temporary solution as are the infoboxes in the strategy pages. But I'll see to making a box for the war/battle pages. Dch2404 07:28, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Great. There's no rush, and feel free to experiment. 08:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::The infoboxes are looking good! 04:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep. It's came along nicely. Wasn't as difficult as I thought. :) Dch2404 15:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Quest Categories I have gone ahead and added the quest category to , so those should already be included. I was thinking about adding a side quest option to the template, so it can be included in that as well. Your thoughts? [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 15:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :The first thing is cool, why wasn't it implemented before... And not sure about the second thing, would that make anything quicker? It would still require manual input from a user to determine whether it is a side quest or main quest, wouldn't it? Dch2404 16:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The side quests would still require edits. The Awakening quest category could be implemented. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 16:38, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Category:Awakening quests would certainly make things quicker, I don't know if you're going to link the category to the |Appearance= bit of the template or not, but if you do, I think there might be some instances of |Appearance=Awakening as well as |Appearance=Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Category:Side quests is pointless to implement because all the pages are already constructed and it is easier to just add the category at the bottom of the page. Dch2404 16:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I adding it. Let me know if it isn't working. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 17:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC)